Not Applicable
Not Applicable.
1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for reducing the volume of recyclable materials. More specifically, the present invention relates to a transportable apparatus for separating recyclable aluminum materials from metallic materials and reducing the volume of the separated aluminum materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
There continues a need to reduce the size and volume of empty metal cans for ease of handling, along with a need to transport a compactor over public roads for deliver to a plurality of locations for size reduction of recyclable materials. Also, a preference exists for separation of aluminum cans from steel containers before reducing the size of each type of container into a dense volume. Stationary apparatus for separating and crushing containers are well known. The prior apparatus typically include a moving conveyor to transport cans to a crusher or flattening mechanism, with the crushed or flattened cans moved into a storage unit for transport to a recycling operation.
Prior compactors include one piston or multiple pistons in compacting or flattening mechanisms that are operated to crush one recyclable item at a time. Alternatively, a precompaction step is utilized by prior compactors to flatten or crush multiple recyclable articles prior to additional compaction with a piston in a two-step process. Typically, the prior compactors do not provide an integral compaction unit having wheel assemblies and towing equipment for transport at elevated speeds over public and private roads to deliver the apparatus to a multitude of locations where recyclable materials are stored.
A need exists for a compactor apparatus that provides for separation of ferrous materials from non-ferrous materials, and for densification of recyclable non-ferrous containers, bulky materials, and/or elongated materials in an integrally configured transportable unit that provides ease of operation and transportation over public and private roads as a trailer towed to multitude locations for separation and size reduction of recyclable materials.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a transportable apparatus for separating recyclable ferrous materials from non-ferrous materials.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a transportable apparatus for compacting recyclable materials having elongated lengths and/or having multiple sized container shapes.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a towable transport trailer having integrally configured separator and compactor of recyclable materials for compacting non-homogeneous shapes of recyclable materials.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a towable vehicle for separating ferrous from non-ferrous materials, and for generating a densified shape of non-ferrous materials with an integrally configured and hydraulicly controlled compactor unit that is transportable along public and private roads.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reviewing the detailed description and associated figures of an integrally configured conveyor, separator and compactor chamber mounted on a trailer including a frame having a hitch connector and a plurality of wheels rotatably mounted to the frame for transport of the trailer along public and private roads by a transport vehicle. The frame includes a conveyor system for delivery of ferrous and non-ferrous materials to a separator. The separator directs the non-ferrous materials into a channel leading to a compactor chamber, with ferrous materials retained on the separator by magnetic attraction until redirected for discharge from the conveyor system. The non-ferrous materials are received through an upper opening proximate a first end of the compactor chamber for compaction of the materials by a piston having a compactor end that is reciprocally extendable through the compactor chamber. The compacted material is compressed into a second end of the chamber by the reciprocally extendable piston and compactor end. A self-supporting densified shape is formed against a movable end wall in the second end of the compactor chamber after repetitive compaction of additional non-ferrous materials directed into the second end of the chamber by the piston and compactor end. The self-supporting densified shape is released from the compactor chamber by raising the end wall, to allow the densified shape to be pushed out of the second end of the compactor chamber by an extended piston and compactor end. Each self-supporting densified shape is retained outside of the compactor chamber by extension under a retention flap pivotably attached on the exterior of the second end of the compactor chamber, allowing for storage and/or transport of each densified shape to a recycling operation.